uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Members J-Q
J Jade ' Name:' Jade Shira Gender: Female Species: Bumblebee Sub-Species: - Related to: *Terra Dunia (Half-sister) *No.12162012 (Nephew) Occupation: Princess of the hive Status: '''Alive '''Mini Bio: Second born out of a set of triples that were the childeren of the queen of the hive. Each and every single one making as much chance at her position as the next. Though the three are knowing to argue who deserves it most. And then miss queen was sick of it and gave the 3 a simple mission: take out the defective hier to the throne; Terra Joshua ' Name:' Joshua 'Josh' Baggio Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: Lesser Demon Related to: *Zala Baggio (Mother) *Pavor Baggio (Brother) *Elenor Baggio (Sister) *Chernobog 'CB' Versil (Nephew) Occupation: Journalist Status: '''Alive '''Mini Bio: The youngest out of Zala's and Xavier's 3 kids. He had been that '3rd time is a charm' kind of luck for them. Not because of gender or whatever. More his behaviour. Unlike his siblings he did not run away and instead stayed around them as close as he could till he was a well off adult of 50. Despite having left the nest, he would often come back just to be near his parents. Only to have his father pass away a year learn. Because of this he remained close in contact with his mother, trying to offer her any kind of support he could. All while trying to set up a life of his own on the upper. K L Levo ' Name:' Levo Dunia Gender: Male Species: Hybrids (Butterfly/Bumblebee) Sub-Species: - Related to: *Terra Dunia (Half-sister) *No.12162012 'Number' (Nephew) Occupation: Catalogue model Status: '''Alive '''Mini Bio: Born well outside the hive and to two parents ho absolutely adored him. He was blessed with the freedom to grow up peacefully. At least till puberty hit and he ended up looking like some very flamboyant homosexual. This was one of the reasons why he started working out, all to buff up and look less girly. It was that appeal that landed him his job which he has been contently doing for the past few years. Is a regular at Atlanta's bar: The Sunken Reef Lisbeth ' Name:' Lisbeth Venator Gender: Female Species: Dog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Dave Venator (Father) Occupation: Grade schooler Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Was made purely on accident by her parents but that didn't change the fact that they loved her like crazy regardless. Grew up with all the love and care of her parents, often staying with her grandparents with Dave and Anna both needed to work. Met her tragic demise after being cursed by demon. Her mind fading and clogging with a feral instinct, body deforming into a beast. Was put out of her missery by a terrified Dave. Luxuria ' Name:' Luxuria Din (Maiden name: Mubarak) Gender: Female Species: Shapeshifter (Most often Sphinx) Sub-Species: Sin of Lust Related to: *Aceath 'Ace' Din (Son) *Jayden 'Jay' Din (Grand-son) *Horus Din (Grand-son) *Anubis Din (Great Grand-son) Occupation: Wife of the pharao Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born as the sin of lust of that time area from the roots of the Styx. Was send to fullfill her purpose which she grew bored of after the first 250 years. Yes lust was fun and having all those at your feet begging and craving you was as well, but never fullfilling to her as a person. Remeets Superbia at 300 and falls for him. The two click well and stay close to eachother during the years they had left. Ended up with the agreement to have childeren. They had a total of 3 before their time had run out. Luxuria passing away first out of old age. Left each of her childeren a parting gift. M Marverick ' Name:' Marverick 'Marv' Puralux Gender: Male Species: Japanese Bob tail cat Sub-Species: - Related to: *Melodia 'Mel' Puralux (Son) *Zephyr Puralux (Son) *Aiden 'Acid' Vermonde (Grand-son) Occupation: Paladin Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born and bred paladin from a long line that had been one themselves. Didn't really had a choice but to follow in their footsteps. At least till those pesky rebel years kicked in and he fled for a while. This is when he met, and fell, for Tune almost instantly. Had planned to marry her and never return to the paladin life style. But the young singer insisted she'd come with him, on the promise that she could continue her singing and the likes. He agreed and they moved in togethere but at the paladin base. The two married a few years later and ended up having Mel. The two trying their best to help and train little Mel into what would become their future. At least till Tune mysteriously dissappeared never to be seen again. This broke Marverick's heart as he started taking his rage and anger out on Mel whom fled away at the age of 10. Was left all alone and started growing bitter, wishing for revenge, never stopping his search for Tune. Though did end up having a one night stand which resulted in Zephyr. Was forced to help raise him here and there like a father should. Even if his attempts were half heartedly. Spend the next years doing his work as a paladin, growing more and more bitter. Reaching the age where he started teaching students and the likes, being assigned to Wick. Does his best to teach her the ways of the paladin, not blind at all for the attachment she had to him. Met Pestilence around that time and started to mess with him a lot, leaving hims to fall for him in a sense. Remained close to him as well as doing his paladin tasks. All the way up till his death as his life energy was drained at his old age. Passed in presence of his bloodline and Pestilence's line. Soul is set to reincarnated Mella ' Name:' Mella Shira Gender: Female Species: Bumblebee Sub-Species: - Related to: *Terra Dunia (Daughter) *No.12162012 'Number' (Grand-son) Occupation: Queen Status: '''Alive '''Mini Bio: Born and bred ruler of the hive and only child. Ruled her workers with an iron fist and mind control to a degree. Was ruthless and without heart towards those of their community. Though as she grew older she darn well realized she would need a hier sooner or later. Selected one of the workers she found the most attractive to father her child. Terra was born. Allowed the worker to see his daughter once in a blue moon before sending him off. Quite pissed at his attempts over and over to see her no matter how harsh her punishments were. Terra starts showing her defects and is knocked off to a simple nurse for the hive by Mella. The worker attempts to kidnap Terra and is caught and banished as result. Loses track of Terra who ends up running away from the hive. Mella now left without hier nearby ends up seducing another worker who fathers her triples; Jade, Ruby and Sapphire. Raises them strict and hard, quite frustrated that they all fight over who will become the next rightfull queen. Sends the three off with as mission to kill the defect hier. The one that is able to do this will become the next on the throne. Miles ' Name:' Miles Mero Gender: Male Species: Gargoyle Sub-Species: - Related to: *Herodus 'Hero' Mero Occupation: Port worker Status: Dead Mini Bio: Born to a family whom was tightly knit with one of the side branches of the Cult of Clades. And thus was raised into it from the start on without if butts or maybes. Learns of project Re:Birth at the branch and agrees to join it. Seeing it as the best idea for the future. But due to how involved he was, work and social life had to suffer. Never being able to graduate and thus landing him a rather poor paid job. Meets Hostia who falls for him and the two get married. Explains her about his believes as well as the project and she agrees to help him with that without question. Hostia gets ill during her pregnancy and remains bedridden post Hero's birth. Tries to raise his son alone as his wife kept getting weaker and weaker. Broken when she finally loses her battle and passes in her sleep. Learns of his son's heart condition after he had chest pains and thus taking him to a back alley doctor, unable to pay for anything better. Sees in how bad of a state his son and regrets ever agreeing to the project. Decides to put his son out of his missery by suffocating him with a pillow. Doesn't succeeds as Hero runs away. Decides not to give chase, hoping his heart would give up from it all. Allows his own life to be ended by acticely breaking equipment at work, causing a heaving container to fall on his and squash him. Morgan ' Name:' Morgan Blackspot Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Percival 'Pitch' Blackspot (Son) *Vincent 'Virus' Blackspot (Nephew) Occupation: Translator from home Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Younger sister to Elaine in a rather urban area of the city in a home heavily devoted to Elpis' following. Decides NOT to do so herself ouut of the arguement that she personally does not believe gods excist at all. Regardless to that, was very close to her sister at least till college came about. Meets Arthur who litterally falls for her and the two hit it off practically right away. Clicked well but since the start of their dating the two had a habbit of bickering. Though persistance and genuine feels helped the two work through it all and they eventually married. Not even a year after that Avalon and Percival are born. Finds her end after grocery shopping with the family. They loaded everything they had gotten in before starting their drive home. They had an accident with another car severe enough to kill both her and Arthur and leave their daughter in a coma. N O P Q Category:NPCs